etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunner
The Gunner (ガンナー '''Gunner' in the Japanese version'') are experts at ranged combat using various firearms. With their specialized knowledge of guns, they can fire off specialized rounds that can pinpoint an enemy's weakness, allowing the Gunner to wipe out dangerous foes with ease. While they aren't particularly quick on their feet, their sheer power is something to behold, allowing them to devastate enemies with each shot they fire. Due to their low health and defenses, it's best for these powerful firearm-bearing fighters to sit in the back lines, where they can pluck the enemy apart with ease. Profile EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EMD = |-| EON = Stat Progression Does not include any stat bonuses from skills, equipment, Books, or Retirement. EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = |-| EON = Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are normally maxed at level 10, but there are some exceptions where the level cap is 5 or even 1. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * Gun Skills'' 'are the Gunners in-battle skills, using guns to shoot the enemy from afar. * ''FOE Skills allow the manipulation of the movement of FOEs. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey II EOU= |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey Nexus Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Grimoire Stones The Millennium Girl Skills to generate and pass: *'''Action Boost: A staple for any offensive party member. *'High Caliber': Distribute deadly critical hits to destroy random encounters. *'Penetrator': Allow your ranged allies to hit more enemies. *'Recharge': Save on TP expenditure. Skills best used on Frederica: *'Triple Charge' (Landsknecht): Raises her bind rate. *'Crit Up' (Ronin): Allow a crit-based build to land more critical hits. *'Ailment skills': Make the most of her relatively high Luck. The Fafnir Knight Skills to generate and pass: *'Double Action': A staple for any offensive party member. *'Point Blank': Offers the best damage bonus out of all the Charge skills, but best used on ranged attackers like the Fafnir, Survivalist, or Alchemist. *'Penetrator': Allows party members to push through to enemies in the back row. Skills best used on a Gunner: *'Triple Charge' (Landsknecht): For Gunners that want to bind body parts. *'Debuff Curses' (Hexer): The Gunners' good Agility lets them weaken enemies before they strike. *'Pre-Initiative' (Ronin): Raises the Gunner's offensive power even more. *'Speed Up': Counteracts the speed and accuracy penalty experienced by the Gunner and their skills. Subclassing Gunners in Nexus are capable of subclassing to expand their combat capability. Subclasses for Gunner *'Protectors' don't require most stats to use their Guard skills, so a Gunner can utilize the Guards to reduce incoming damage when threatening attacks are being telegraphed. HP Up and Phys DEF Up are also welcome to offset the Gunner's vulnerability to physical attacks. *'Ronin' give Phys ATK Up and Speed Up. The latter becomes important in improving the Gunner's act speed and offsetting their poor accuracy. Upper Stance adds a stacking damage boost, but doing so requires a Katana to be equipped, and this is usually picked for a build that goes all-in on offense. *'Highlanders' offer three simple things: Phys ATK Up, Phys DEF Up, and HP Up. These three passives will contribute greatly to the Gunner's overall battle efficiency, especially when weathering enemy physical attacks. Bloody Offense and Blood Fortune are also great supporting buffs to use. *'Zodiacs' and Imperials are subclasses of choice for the elemental Charge Gunner. For the former, Etheric Gleam and Singularity improve elemental damage and amplify bonuses for striking weaknesses. For the latter, Elem ATK Up will stack with the Gunner's own Phys ATK Up and Absorber gives some TP back for striking weaknesses. *'Nightseekers' give Follow Trace, which can be combined with Multi-Hit and Double Action. They also provide ailments and more ranged attacks through their Throw skills, which also benefit from the Gunner's high Strength and Luck stats. Speed Up is also good for countering the Gunner's low turn speed and accuracy. *'Pugilists' are for the binding Gunner. Status ATK Up and Meditation raises binding success rate and Adrenaline gives TP back on successful snipes. Raging Billows is also a great passive to take, offering up to 50% damage bonus on a fully disabled enemy. Breather also lets a Gunner unbind themselves in emergencies. *'Heroes' and their ability to create an Afterimage can pair well with the Gunner due to the fact that both Double Action and Multi-shot have three chances to create an afterimage. Gunner as Subclass Gunners are favored for access to Phys ATK Up and TP Up to let physical classes continue to spam attacks, and the gamblers can roll with Multi-Shot in hopes of getting their strongest attacks to connect twice. *'Protectors' with a Gunner subclass, as opposed to the inverse, put a greater emphasis on defense than offense, but the Gun skills at half their usual maximum still deal a good amount of damage, building to a replica of the Dragoon of the fifth game. Line Shield from the back row means that the Protector enjoys additional damage reduction against physical attacks. Focus on Charge skills to get the most bang for your buck on the turns where you don't need defense. *'Farmers' toting guns can fall back on the Gunner's own attack skills to do some form of damage to the enemy. The Snipes matter the most to the Farmer due to their high innate Luck. Cover Support lets a Farmer provide healing to the front line, and Medic Bullet is a good emergency ailment recovery skill. *'Imperials', being the TP-starved frontline parallels to the Gunner, make great use of Act Quick which greatly discounts their Drive skills and boosts their act speed to circumvent the defense penalty. Gallery EO2GunnerSketch1.png|Sketch of a gunner's attire. EO2GunnerSketch2.png|Female gunner sketch. EO2FemGunnerTea2.jpg|Part of an illustration from Sekaiju no MeiQ Collection of Visual Materials. NewJobTraining3(Beast).png|"Training" a beast. NewJobTraining1(Gunner)-0.png|A gunner trains hard every day. There are so many techniques to learn. We must strike our enemies down with Weakshot! Heal our allies with Medishot! Target our enemy's weak points! Quickly reload elemental bullets! And when all else fails, use the Riot Gun! But is our instructor really asking us to shoot bananas out of an enemy's hand...? Trivia *One of the female gunners uses a button of Jack Frost, a character of the Shin Megami Tensei series, and the official mascot of Atlus. *This is one of the four classes from the first two games which have the same name in both English and Japanese versions, the other three being Medic, Alchemist and Dark Hunter. *According to their New Job Training entry, the middle-aged gunner is an instructor to the other three. Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Classes